lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
LOTR:Requests for adminship
see also LOTR:Requests for rollback rights Currently not many contributors apart from "general" Fandom users are here. Anyone who would like to be given the may edit this page and "lobby" active contributors or even all non-anonymous contributors, including those who haven't been obviously active recently. See LOTR:Requests for adminship/successful nominations for successful nominations, LOTR:Requests for adminship/unsuccessful nominations for unsuccessful nominations, and here for page history. Requests by users ArrestoMomentum Hello everyone, my name's Liam (or ArrestoMomentum) and today I am applying for adminship (or maybe Content Moderator if adminship is deemed out of the question, as those are the main rights that I would benefit from) on The One Wiki to Rule Them All. So as some of you may know, I have been here at the Wiki for a while now and I have more than four hundred edits on my account, as well as a few thousand on my bot account. I am fully aware that a month at a Wiki does not seem nearly long enough to become an admin, but I would like to provide you with a few reasons why I would like to become one: Currently, there are only two active admins on the Wiki, which is not nearly enough for an encyclopedia of our size. I believe that we need another admin to ease the ever-growing workload off of our other two amazing admins. But why should I be an admin? How can I be trusted after only a mere month? Well, I am already a very established user on other Wikis such as the Harry Potter Wiki, and I have not been temporarily banned for anything in all my time on Wikia. I pride myself in the fact that I do not get involved in conflicts and edit wars, as I believe that all Wikis are a work in progress, and we must work together to make them the best we can. Although my knowledge of Lord of the Rings is not as great as I would like, I am learning fast, and am also particularly familiar with conventions across Wikia such as policies and proper editing technique (not to mention I know a bit when it comes to coding). I mean, I haven't caused any trouble while I have been here, and have been high up on the weekly contributors since joining. I really enjoy the small community that we have here, but I want to work hard to grow it further, and make this Wiki one of the best out there. So now that all of that is out of the way, I'd like to actually address why me being an admin would be useful: First of all, I often find small things while browsing the Wiki which only admins can fix, and end up just leaving them because it would be such a tedious process to message an admin, wait for a reply, then finally have it fixed. If I was an admin, I feel as though I would be able to contribute a lot more to the Wiki; especially considering that I would have more power over my bot account, meaning that I would be more efficient with that too. Secondly, I live in New Zealand, so the timezone is quite different to that of a few of our other admins, meaning that I could easily supply help to those in a similar timezone to me, whereas it would be unfair on our other admins to make them stay past their hours to help out those who are awake at different times. Another reason for me requesting adminship is that I would like to be able to make use of the Content Moderator rights, such as managing files (names) which are particularly messy on this Wiki at the moment (something I would love to be able to fix up to make the Wiki a more professional looking place). I am sure that my commitment to the Wiki would also drastically increase with a new responsibility, as that is the kind of person that I am. The list of reasons goes on, but I should probably leave it there. So hopefully I have convinced you to see past the fact that I have only been here for one month. I feel as though I am very trustworthy, and capable of making this Wiki an incredible place once more. Here's to making the Wiki the best it can be, Thank you all, ArrestoMomentum | talk Support In the context of this particular Wiki's promotion history, I would agree that this all is rather early. Before proclaiming my mind (which actually is not affected by the previous statement), there are clarifications that need to be made. First - The amount of your bot's edits, just so you know, does not raise eligibility for the administering of a website, since the only required work to make those edits is giving your bot "your bidding". That you know. In fact, I'd go further to say that the same goes even if you carried out a clean-up spree of identical edits across many articles manually, because any Wiki editor could be given a formatting-improvement or template-removal task - even if they were unknowledgeable of what the Wiki was about. But '-' 'the improvement you carried out with removing TGLinks before you created your bot obviously untrivializes your commitment to the Wiki's improvement, so my point doesn't weigh against the affirmative. Second - In addressal to your saying that a mere twosome of active Administrators ''is not nearly enough for an encyclopedia of our size, please clarify what is relevant about "of our size", concerning the amount of Admins? No Wiki save for the very most rigid and expansive Wikis (e.g. Wowwiki and Wookiepedia, the two great W's) is without broad clean-up projects that need to be done, and many of those projects that exist here have long been worked on by myself, DarkLantern, PrinceOfErebor, and the third Administrator DarkChylde. If you're not referring to the presence of many clean-up projects, what do you mean that concerns the small number of Admins? Also, "Not nearly enough" would be a qualifier that you could add if you were present at One Wiki to Rule Them All for, say, just over a year at least. You in particular haven't quite seen enough. But in the end that's irrelevant to my stance. Your point regarding timezones makes complete sense, mostly because I live in the States, and on Planet Hypothetical I'd be driven to give you '''whatever degree of promotion simply on the grounds of how positive everything you've said is. But in real reality, I support your being promoted. DarkLantern may choose whether it's to Adminship or to being a Content Moderator. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 20:20, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Opposition Not just yet after only one month of activity. Others were carefully reviewed after a longer period. Arrest's contributions have been '''very good' and he or she's interest in the Wiki is good, but what the Wiki really needs is more regular writers not more authorities. In my opinion, a person that becomes an admin here must be more then just an organizer and coder but also a modest writer. I do not seek perfection just a well rounded admin. The person must be willing an able to write well and know about Tolkien Mythology or simply read from all the online sources about it and tackle the writing and rewriting issues here. Because recently, the total removal of the last remnants of the Tolkien Gateway's influences which HiddenVale began an I agreed is Wiki's current problem. My vote is not right now. Bottomline, if Arrest begins rewriting the current rewriting projects and others, because not all are listed there over the next periods of him or her's free time then I probably would vote a solid Yes almost immediately and grant the adminship. Plus, Darkchylde has not returned yet and she must be heard. Arrest would probably qualify now or soon for Rollback rights. I urge Arrest not to take this as a personal rejection but as a incentive to keep doing more to solve the Wiki's problems.--DarkLantern (talk) 00:59, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Result Nominations for adminship ;User:HiddenVale - The most regular, the other most interested in the community here, long enough here, the other most knowledgeable, and seems to understand the rules. I vote Yes--DarkLantern (talk) 14 :38, February 28, 2013 (UTC) *I'm going to be honest, I'm not acquainted with Hidden's work (though I've explored some of his contribs) nor his personality. But as have I been a lot of time away and know little of the changes that this went through, I'm not going to take that in consideration, I will trust DarkLantern with this. Then again, DarkLantern really needs some administrative help and so I hereby support your nomination and hope you'll do us fair with the powers you'll be granted if this succeeds. Please do not prove me nor DL wrong ;). Winterz (talk) 04:36, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Success! HiddenVale is now one of the sysops here!--DarkLantern (talk) 09:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ;User:DarkLantern - over 7,000 edits; excellent candidate for being a bureaucrat, because we need more. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 22 :48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :-'Strongly Supported '''by Winterz 23:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::'Support''': DarkLantern should have been a bureaucrat long ago.--Wyvern Rex. 12:55, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree. Thanks for the recommendation and support.--DarkLantern 13:09, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::DONE. And I can't undo it. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:16, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Category:Community